


Deep Blue Days

by leoben



Series: Bear and Bird [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Author gives up, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gablepot, Guns, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, Knives, Light Angst, Light sexual contact sorta, M/M, Mobster love, Not Beta Read, Plotholes, Someone is drugged, in parts, kinda silly, probably cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald and Gabe are kidnapped after their lovely night at the cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I can't stop writing for this ship, no matter how much my brain tells me not to post anymore.

 

Gabe woke up early the next afternoon with Oswald's hand up Gabe's shirt and his soft breath puffing away against his crotch.

Jesus.

As much as he wanted to stay where he was, he knew they had work to do, and he rubbed his boss' shoulder. “It's 2 o'clock, Oswald.”

Oswald groaned and shuffled up Gabe's body. He peppered sleepy kisses along his cheek before resting against his shoulder. “Give me 10 more minutes.”

“You wanted to get back by 4, Boss.”

Oswald raised his head and glared at him.

“...Oswald. We gotta--” he stalled as one of his fingers was pulled into Oswald's mouth. Not fair. Not that he was complaining. Oswald's enthusiasm was just more than he expected, and he suddenly felt out of his league. How long could he stay interested in Gabe? Maybe he shouldn't be ruminating about it while the other ran his tongue along his fingers and oh, God.... “Fuck, stop.”

Oswald gave him his trademark puppy dog look and Gabe groaned. “We have to go back. Not that I don't want you to...you know...”

Oswald smirked and pulled away, kissing Gabe's chest before hopping up (as best he could with his bad leg) and making his way to the bathroom to get showered and dressed. Gabe sighed and pulled himself up to get their belongings ready.

He had gotten everything into the car and was making his way back to collect Oswald when he noticed the front door open a crack. He was positive he had shut it completely. Gabe pulled the gun from his jacket but it was too late—the next thing he felt was a sharp jab to the head, and as his panicked thoughts turned to Oswald, everything going black.

 

…..............................

 

Gabe woke up with a pounding headache and a soreness everywhere. First thing he realized was that he couldn't see when he opened his eyes. Next thing was that he couldn't move. Handcuffs. He was sitting in a most uncomfortable chair and could hear murmured voices several feet away. He tried to speak through his gag to ask for Oswald but it just came out in pathetic muffled noises.

He heard slow footsteps nearing him—2, maybe 3 people. The blindfold was yanked off him and Don Maroni stood in front of him, a crocodile grin on his face. They seemed to be in some sort of warehouse.

“Gabe. How's kicks?” His henchman beside him snickered. “Oh, I'm sorry. Looks like you're having a bit of trouble talking. Johnny.” He snapped his fingers and Johnny cut Gabe's gag, nicking his cheek with his switchblade.

“Where's Oswald?” Gabe asked in a hoarse voice.

“You're on first name basis with him now?” Maroni pulled up a chair. “Bring him out.” One of his other men, Nick, he thought his name was, appeared from behind Gabe with a drugged up-looking Oswald in tow. He threw him on the floor and the smaller man groaned, huddling up next to Gabe's chair and trying to get into a comfortable position; no easy task with his wrists cuffed behind his back.

“Now, Gabe. You got two choices here.” Maroni pulled out his own switchblade, playing with it. “You can kill Penguin here and come back to work for me, or you can enjoy a nice, slow, painful death along with your boss here.

"Because the thing is, Gabe. I like you. You always did good work for me. We had a good thing going. So I never really understood why you decided you'd stick with him, even after he betrayed me.”

Gabe shrugged, trying to stay composed even with the whimpering Oswald next to him. “He pays me good.”

“He pay you to keep quiet about Frankie, too?”

“What?” Gabe twisted his hands behind him.

“Don't lie to me, Gabe. You're not good at it.” Maroni nodded to Johnny and Oswald cried out as he gave him a swift kick to the stomach.

Gabe winced and looked back. “Frankie threatened Cobblepot; was gonna put a bullet in his head and blame it on Nikolai.”

Maroni stood and considered this, inspecting Gabe's face. He tilted his head and pressed the flat of his blade against Gabe's neck, pulling his collar down. “Is that a hickey?”

Gabe swallowed. “No.”

“What the fuck is this shit? You fucking the little weirdo?” Maroni laughed, a piercing, sick sound to Gabe's ears. “This, this is good. Now it all makes sense.” He looked back down at Oswald. “Still. Is the little fag worth your life?”

Gabe looked down at his feet where Oswald was staring at him, his eyes glazed over.

“Gabe...”

“Shut the fuck up,” Maroni barked, kicking Oswald in the head. Johnny grabbed a piece of cloth and quickly tied it around Oswald's mouth to quiet him.

Gabe focused on him for a few moments, trying to think of a plan. “No,” he finally said, looking back to Maroni. “He's not.”

Oswald whined and tried to scramble away before Nick grabbed his hair, pulling his head up.

Johnny unlocked Gabe's handcuffs and he rubbed his wrists as Maroni patted him on the shoulder. “Welcome back, Gabe.” He handed him his blade. Nick dragged Oswald up to stand and Johnny pointed his gun at Gabe.

Maroni smiled. “Just a precaution. Can't be too careful, can we?”

Gabe nodded and turned the knife around in his hand, watching Oswald.

Gabe said a silent prayer, took a deep breath, and in one quick motion, turned and stabbed Maroni in the stomach. He could barely hear Oswald try to yell through his gag before shots rang out, Gabe getting hit in the lower back. Funny, he kept hearing gunfire but he couldn't feel anything hit him. He twisted the knife into Maroni, shaking and dreading turning around to see Oswald's lifeless body on the cement floor.

“What the hell are you doing just sitting there, Gabe?” Butch's voice rang out. Gabe pulled the knife out of Maroni's stomach and gave him one last look before turning around. Oswald was still on the floor, shaking but looking very much alive. Next to him were Maroni's henchman, lying in a pool of their own blood. Finally he turned to Butch, who had a gun in his hand and was motioning to him urgently. “We gotta get out of here, c'mon. Get Cobblepot.”

Gabe nodded automatically and lifted Oswald up, carrying him over his shoulder firefighter-style and clinging onto him for dear life. “I'm sorry, Boss. It was the only thing I could think of.” He was probably bleeding all over the place and pain radiated through his body but he could make it to the car. Once he got Oswald into the back seat, he promptly passed out against the window.

 


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's totally okay, it's totally fine, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really had no idea where to go with this, so it ends where I can add later if I want to--but it's really not resolved. My point is, don't expect more? It's just that mobster stuff really confuses me and I'm going to have to think A LOT about it before I can add more. So here ends this part.

 

Butch reached back from the front passenger seat to cut Oswald's gag and pick open his handcuffs as Harvey drove recklessly down side streets. Butch looked completely fed up, Oswald noticed, as well as a little bit blurry around the edges. As soon as his hands were free he grabbed the gag and pressed it against Gabe's wound to try to stop the bleeding.

“You're lucky we found you two,” Butch said.

“Yeah, fantastic. And thanks to your goon back there, we're all on Maroni's hit list.” Harvey made a sharp turn, knocking Oswald into Gabe's side.

“If Maroni's not dead already, he will be soon.” Oswald pressed down harder.

“And I'm sure his lackeys will be much better?” 

“We have to save him,” Oswald mumbled, ignoring Harvey and smoothing Gabe's hair with his free hand. “My angel Gabriel.”

“What the hell are you on about, Oswald?” Butch glanced to the back seat. 

“Don't you understand?” Oswald stared wide-eyed at Butch, looking rather unstable. “He was sent by God on high, a seraph blazing with the glory of Heaven to deliver His wrath unto my enemies.”

“Can we just drop him off at Arkham?” Harvey asked.

“That's hysterical, Detective. Just drive. We can't let him leave us.” He kissed Gabe's forehead and missed Butch shaking his head.

…...........................................

 

Oswald wasn't allowed into the morgue until Dr. Thompkins had finished removing the bullet from Gabe's back and stitching him up. Nothing major was hit and he would be fine, Oswald was assured before being ushered into the hallway. Butch stayed with Lee to answer questions about Gabe's medical history; which meant Harvey got to babysit Oswald.

“What are you still doing here?” Oswald asked, sitting far too close to Harvey for his liking.

“Lee told me to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't do anything stupid. You're pretty hopped up there.”

“I'm perfectly in control of my facilities, thank you very much,” Oswald slurred and folded his arms across his chest, staring at the door. A few minutes later Butch came out and Oswald stood up, stumbling and nearly falling into Harvey's lap.

“Is he okay?”

“He'll be fine,” Butch said, stopping him before he got to the door. “You can't go in yet, though. She's still working.” Oswald huffed and stomped his good leg.

“Fine,” he muttered, slumping back into his seat.

“You want anything? Harvey?” Butch asked.

Oswald shook his head and continued staring at the door, a scowl on his face.

“Fill this up, will ya?” Harvey said, handing Butch his flask.

Once Butch left, Oswald let out a long sigh.

“Why do you care so much if he dies anyway, Cobblepot?” He tossed a stress ball up in the air.

“You think I'm incapable of feelings, Detective? Of loving another human being?”

“Ohhhhkay,” Harvey replied, clearing his throat. “Shouldn't have asked.”

“Your problem, Detective,” he pointed his finger at his chest, “is that you...Gabe is more than what you think.”

“Real eloquent there.”

“Someday, Detective, you're going to find someone who cares about you more than anything else. And before you know it, they'll be ripped away, beaten to a pulp, and left to die in the gutter.”

“Is that a threat?” Harvey sat up.

“It's whatever you want it to be, Detective.”

Before Harvey could get a punch in, they heard Lee clear her throat from the doorway. “Sorry to interrupt, but I've finished with the stitching. You can see him now, Mr. Cobblepot.”

Oswald hobbled towards her, leaning on the doorway. “I can't thank you enough, Doctor. You must be an angel as well.” He smiled. “I can almost see your halo.”

Lee smiled brightly, amused. “Thank you, but I think that might be the drugs talking.”

Oswald shook his head solemnly and took her hand between his. “I'll never forget this, Doctor.”

Lee looked to Harvey and back to Oswald. “Call me Lee. And come in; I just need to write some prescriptions and grab a few things for him, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. He's mentioned your name a few times.”

Oswald followed her and rushed to Gabe, crouching in front of him where he lay on his stomach on a gurney. He rested his palm on Gabe's cheek, making him open his eyes.

“Oswald...God, I'm so sorry, Oswald. I fucked up, almost got you killed, I fucked up...”

“Shhh,” Oswald stroked his skin and smiled. “You saved me, Gabriel. You risked your own life when you could've saved yourself.”

“I should've seen them coming, though, back at the cabin. I failed, I didn't protect you--”

“Shut the fuck up, Gabe.”

“Boss?”

Oswald wrapped his hand around the back of Gabe's neck and pressed their foreheads together. “Shut the fuck up,” he repeated and kissed him, threading his fingers through his short hair. They both seemed to have forgotten Lee was there until she rolled her chair back and clicked her pen a few times. Oswald pulled away and stood, heavily favoring his good leg.

“Alright, Gabe. If Mr. Cobblepot here--”

“Oswald,” he corrected.

"--if Oswald here wants to help you get dressed, you're free to go. _If_ you promise to call me tomorrow so I can check up on you. Make sure to keep the area clean and dry. There are some fresh dressings in this handy-dandy aftercare bag here, along with your prescriptions. Call me if the pain gets worse or the meds don't help.” She handed the bag to Oswald. “And you, make sure to get some rest too. Do you two have someone to drive you home? Your friend from before, maybe?”

Oswald helped Gabe up and grabbed his shirt to help him dress.

“He should be back soon,” Gabe said. “I don't think we should go back to the club, though. Who knows how we're gonna even get out of here without being seen; someone's probably seen Butch's car here by now.”

Lee spoke up before she could stop herself. “I think I have an idea.”

 

…............................

 

After Butch finally came back (he had been gossiping with Harvey just outside), Lee had led the three through a private exit to the employee parking lot. She dropped Butch off in an alley at his request (“It's better you not know where I'm actually going, Miss Thompkins”) and drove Gabe and Oswald to her studio apartment.

“It's just for tonight,” Lee said sternly as she unlocked the door. “But I'd hate for my patient to be killed so soon after I've fixed him up.”

Oswald helped Gabe to the couch and flopped down next to him. “We're truly grateful for everything you've done for us. If there's anything I can do to repay you, please, don't hesitate to ask. You've been so kind, a truly celestial being.” He stifled a yawn and straightened his posture, trying to stay alert.

Lee laughed and watched them, touched by Gabe's silent loyalty and obvious affection for the man next to him. She knew they were criminals, that they had done terrible, heinous things, but at this moment that was hard to imagine.

 

…............................

 

Lee went out soon after they arrived, picking up a pizza and Gabe's prescriptions. They ate and made light conversation (during which Gabe and Lee bonded over their mutual love for Rush,Oswald snoring against Gabe's shoulder). Before they knew it, it was well time for bed. Lee told them they could take her bed while she took the couch; the two only agreeing after Gabe got her to agree to wake him up if she heard anything suspicious.

“I'm a bodyguard,” Gabe reminded her, feeling guilty as he said it. What good was he if he had gotten them into this situation?

Lee smiled and squeezed his arm. “I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself and your boyfriend there. He was having a bit of a fit while I was working on you.”

“Yeah, he does that,” Gabe said, embarrassed at the 'boyfriend' title. Oswald huffed next to him.

“I do not have _fits_ , Gabriel.” Lee's cat came strolling by from seemingly out of nowhere and rubbed against Oswald's leg as if to agree with him. Lee and Gabe just raised their eyebrows at each other.

 

…...................

 

Gabe pried Oswald off of him in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and noticed Lee awake in the kitchen, reading a book by candlelight. He sat down next to her.

“Can't sleep?”

“It's a bit difficult with the snoring,” she teased.  
  
“Sorry.”

“Not you.” She put her book down. “Why are you up, though? Is it the pain?” She lifted the shirt he had borrowed, one her brother had left there once, and inspected the damage.

“Yeah, a little.” He winced.

“It's almost time for your next dose, anyway.” She got up to get him a glass of water and handed it to him, along with his pain meds.

“Yes, Doc.” Gabe took his pills, finishing off his glass.

“Gabe...I don't mean to pry, but what are you two going to do next?”

Gabe looked back to the bed. “I have no idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--No, I don't know why Oswald was drugged. He just was.  
> \--I apologize for my lack of knowledge about gunshot wounds.  
> \--Let's hope Jim doesn't come over and see Lee harboring mobsters, eh?  
> \--Gabe there at the end is basically me, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY WILL DO

**Author's Note:**

> If you got through this, thank you! Thanks to kai_puppet for helping me with canon plot stuff because I am so bad at remembering what the hell even people did on this show.


End file.
